


Christmas 2001

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Scully and Christmas alone.





	Christmas 2001

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Christmas 2001

Christmas 2001  
by M. Sebasky  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: G  
Category: Scully and Christmas alone.  
Archive: ask first, but why would you?  
Feedback:   
Notes: Just a Christmas 155 thought. Happy holidays, everyone.  
Thanks: to Virginia and Nikki and E. Ripley and all people, like them, that make my life better just by being in it.

* * *

She should buy a tree.

It's not Christmas without a tree, her mother says. You need to have some Christmas in the house. It's important for both of you. We've all had a tough year, but you can't ignore the holidays, sweetheart. It's not good for the soul.

She should buy a

Don't push it, Doggett says, then asks her if she needs anything. She doesn't need anything he can give. She shakes her head then he asks her to perform an autopsy on the latest case.

She should buy

Reyes calls her "Dana" and tells her to take her time and do what she needs. She will.

She should

When Skinner phones, she doesn't pick up. "Just checking in. Merry Christmas," he says. There is a long pause before he hangs up.

She

From Mulder, nothing.

The tree is small. "Merry Christmas, baby," she says.

Will smiles, reaches for her.

This year, it's enough.

* * *

Finis.

=====  
Glory to the BusDriver  
Who hauleth offerings to the Slimy Archive,  
That they be taken without a grain of salt.  
Load, load up the Sacred Bus  
And haul ass.  
\-- by Lee Burwasser (in memoriam, 2001)

* * *


End file.
